leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-8506165-20140118220449/@comment-9705522-20140120151911
mundos ult isnt a steroid. or rather, not really what i would call a steroid. it does make him tanky though. warwick is bad, yeah, hence being picked MULTIPLE TIMES in lcs with GREAT effect. granted, it was darien twice, and if he does well, he really does well, but that doesnt change the fact that he did well with warwick. also, again, q is not a steroid. else your steroid lies in your w second activation. renekton is a tank. been played as a tank. "doesnt deal much damage late game" and "cant tank" you never played against renekton, did you? watch some older wcs 2013 games, and tell me how he doesnt deal damage. "e w aa q takes an instant" ahahaha no. lets see. e is instant. aa has an animation of 0.17. q reset takes 0.25, and the autoattack animation is another 0.2. w has a standard cast time of 0.25. in total thats, like, a second. without ult. and this is assuming pitchperfect timing, which really wont happen. also, he cant animation cancel, while lee can. lees burst, lets say he is close to his enemy with w, takes very little. q aa ult q again e. q has a 0.15 cast time, aa takes 0.1 and then can be cancelled into ult which can be cancelled into q, e has 0.25. yeah, rather short. not to mention, that has less counterplay, as the quick combo of q aa ult already leaves you in surpreme cc. stonewall isnt immune to misconceptions. although, its not as bad. he does get fragile when building damage. newsflash, so do ALL assasins. also, he does deal less damage than early game, thats also true. but that doesnt mean his lategame is bad. it just means his early game is ridiculous, which frankly, it is. he tends to transition into a "bruiser/support" in a way, yes. although, its not quite accurate. its "bruiser/support with good initiation". its like a weaker malphite with more mobility and better utility outside of ult. and much more damage. and less tankiness. also, i dont say he is the strongest character. he isnt. his lack of dominance in ranked and competitive shows that. no, he is just a character that is a bad design in lols balance paradigm. again, good at everything, only reason to pick someone else is specific and therefore rare. edit: lets say it like this. lee sin is the only standard character. there is no standard top. there is no standard mid. there is no standard support or adc, however due to their low pool it might seem that way. if you look at ranked picks, out of the top 6 picks 5 are adc or support, and one is lee. the next nonsupport champion that is picked a lot is vi, who is broken, and a stupid design, however she is picked 2/3 of the time lee is, and usually in response to lee, and kha, who is just FotM for no apparant reason tbh.